Dee
by Liebling
Summary: “Oh Dee,” he said opening his arms wide as she ran to him and gave him a hug. “You know I’d do anything for you.” Tom Riddle (16) has a talk with his best gal pal Mindy. Rather sweet.


Authors Note: Terrible case of writer's block, 'nuff said. It's sort of cute, I really don't know, I'm not very experienced with 'Tom Riddle' fics, especially ones when he's 'rather' young, so sue me. I made him as IC as I thought fit (and shall we remember that he is, indeed, still human and he 'feels' to an extent) Nothing terribly special.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh Tom," she said melodramatically throwing her arms around the tall boy with wavy hair.  
  
"Oh Mindy," he mimicked softly into her ear.  
  
She smiled at her best friend, ever since first year and put her hand over her mouth and giggled slightly.  
  
"Giggling?" He asked quietly.  
  
"No," she said, "you, Tom Riddle do not make-" she chewed on her gum "-me giggle. Yeah bloody right, you're as good as my brother."  
  
"Don't act like you don't find my hair attractive when I do this-" he said as he ran a hand through his ebony locks and smirked wildly.  
  
"Oh yes," she said feigning attraction, "it's terribly gorgeous. Now, if you don't mind, I did bring you to this empty corridor so we could talk."  
  
"Talk?" He asked.  
  
"I believe that's what I said," she said coldly.  
  
"Oh, I thought you said 'snog' a minute ago, I must've been wrong."  
  
"You're sick," she said sternly.  
  
"And you're a little girl." He said as he unbuttoned the first two buttons on his white collared shirt.  
  
She looked at him oddly.  
  
"Go on, then," he said, "I have prefect's duties if you don't mind."  
  
"Funny enough," she said not laughing, "I don't."  
  
"Do tell," he said sardonically, "I find your life terribly interesting."  
  
Ignoring him, she began. "You see; I was talking to Bill Troy-"  
  
"What kind of name is that?"  
  
"Oh hush up. So, Bill's like 'do you want to go out with me?'-"  
  
"And you're like 'take me! Take me! I need you I need you' right, Dee?" He said to his petite friend who snorted in contempt.  
  
"No," she said, "it was more like 'get off me you slug' but anyway, so I tell him no and he's gotten into this habit of like following me around, you know?"  
  
"I have the same problem," Tom interjected rolling his emerald eyes.  
  
"I'm sure," she said sarcastically, "so now he follows me wherever I go. And I figure you could help."  
  
"Me?" He asked. "Help you?"  
  
"I believe that was the question. Look, Tom, he's starting to freak me about-"  
  
"Yes," he said, "someone liking you certainly freaks 'me' out."  
  
"Tom!" She said loudly. "Listen!"  
  
"Right," he said.  
  
"So, can you help me or not? Take it or leave it, I really don't care. I'll just find Will or something, he'll take care of it. And not like I can't take care of it myself or anything it's just-" she broke off "-you're my friend, that's all. And you're the only friend I've had, really."  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Tom asked coldly "Hack off his head? Tell him off in seven different languages? Be your personal bodyguard?"  
  
She sighed, 'that would be nice' she thought.  
  
"Whatever you think will work," the sixteen year-old-girl said.  
  
"It depends," he said raising his dark brows, "is he a nice sort of guy?"  
  
"No," she said certainly, "he's awful. Just like you."  
  
"My, my, my," he said, "angering the person that you want to help you. Maybe it's just me, but that doesn't sound smart."  
  
She fumed. Silently. Rolling her crystal blue eyes she put her hands on her hips, "So, what do you think?"  
  
"I think I ought to just," he paused, "I don't know, I guess just tell him to stop messing with you, or something like that. I've got-" she looked at him pointedly "-connections, Dee. And uh, yeah."  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"Let's just say," his voice deadly cool, "if you need someone dead then that can be arranged."  
  
His voice left a chill up her spine and she knew Tom well enough to know that he wasn't kidding.  
  
"Just, just-" she stuttered.  
  
"Oh Dee," he said opening his arms wide as she ran to him and gave him a hug. "You know I'd do anything for you."  
  
"I know, Tom," she said softly into his ear, "and that's what scares me."  
  
~*~  
  
La Fin 


End file.
